


10 prompts/10 words

by MechBull



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26936794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MechBull/pseuds/MechBull
Summary: What it says in the title...
Relationships: Reid Oliver/Luke Snyder
Kudos: 1





	10 prompts/10 words

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LiveJournal on November 22, 2010

**Angst**  
“It’s over, Reid. It’s been over for a long time.”

 **AU**  
Screeching filled the quarters as the doctor tuned his cello.

 **Crack**  
“You’re saying that infant in Jacob’s playpen is Luke Snyder?”

 **Crossover**  
“Ha,” Kevin Walker said. “You want to talk overbearing mothers?”

 **First Time**  
Crimson blood appeared on the skin his scalpel cut through.

 **Fluff**  
“Look at his little nose, Reid! Can we keep him?”

 **Humor**  
“Hank, these heels aren’t your size. You sprained your ankle.”

 **Hurt/Comfort**  
Reid held a sobbing Katie. Another man she loved died.

 **Smut**  
Luke’s hand entwined with Reid’s beneath the pillow; he squeezed.

 **UST**  
Luke could barely breathe. Blue eyes stared back at him.


End file.
